


The Inspection

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Except Palpatine Because Fuck that Guy, F/M, Hair Kink, Past Padme/Anakin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Five years after the end of The Clone Wars, Ahsoka finally makes her way to Anakin's Naboo apartment. A lot has changed in five years... but the feelings she once had for Anakin had not changed. This time around, however, they get to be reciprocated.





	The Inspection

The Clone Wars had been over for five years by the time that Ahsoka made her way to Anakin's apartment on Naboo. 

It wasn't as though they had gone that long without speaking; Padmé and Anakin had given Ahsoka two very dear babies to spoil (though Obi-Wan spoiled them far, far more, in Ahsoka's point-of-view) and she sent well-wishes and presents whenever her work on the Outer Rim allowed her to do so. 

Anakin greeted her covered head-to-toe in a mixture of sweat and the distinct synthetic smell that said he'd been working on droids. 

"Ahsoka?" he seemed genuinely surprised to see her, which was fair enough, Ahsoka supposed. But even if he was surprised, he was also happy, if the wide smile on his face and the speed with which he ushered her into the apartment were any indication. 

"I told you when Luke and Leia were born, I'd be here as soon as I could," Ahsoka told him with a shrug. "The galaxy's a little bigger than I thought, but I made it." 

At the mention of Luke and Leia, Anakin's smile faltered a little bit. "Well, you missed the twins. They're with their mom this week." 

The marriage of Padmé and Anakin had not been a surprise to anyone, least of all Ahsoka. But the implied separation that Anakin spoke of _was_ news to her. She wondered why Obi-Wan, Rex, and Anakin himself hadn’t mentioned it to her. She wondered how long ago it had been… though she realized that it had been a while since she’d caught Padmé in the background while talking to Anakin. 

"The two of you ... aren't together anymore?" She asked, as diplomatically as possible. 

"No." There wasn't the great amount of sadness that she'd expect from an Anakin who wasn't still enjoying happily ever after with Padmé . Instead, all Ahsoka could feel from him was simple acceptance. 

"Then I guess it's just you and me, Skyguy," she said cheerfully. 

"It's a good thing, too," Anakin remarked with the familiar smirk that Ahsoka had missed so very much. "We have a lot to get caught up on. But you mind if I take a shower first? You aren't going to run off and disappear on me again, are you?" 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and made her way to the couch, where she made herself comfortable. "I won't leave again," she promised. 

"You'd better not." Anakin paused on his way to the fresher. "It's so good to see you again, Snips." 

He ducked into the fresher before Ahsoka could answer. 

~

While Anakin was bathing, Ahsoka glanced around the apartment. She could follow the trail of parts to a small room in the back, which seemed to be a converted work space for Anakin. There was half a droid, not quite fully assembled, and various parts strewn across several make-shift benches. Walking across the hall, Ahsoka found the twins' bedroom, predictably full of small ships, toy swords and many of the gifts that Ahsoka had sent over the years. She was pleased to see that the paintings she'd sent both twins from Corellia were hanging prominently above their beds. She hadn't been sure that Padmé or Anakin would have approved of the bright - and perhaps violent - space battle depicted above the planet in the painting. 

The room looked well-lived in, and it was easy to see from the chaotic state of the room that the twins were happy and mischievous, just as every communication with Anakin had led her to believe. 

By the time she made it back to the sitting area, Anakin was perched on the couch, waiting for her. 

"Enjoy the tour?" he asked.

"I did. Did you enjoy yourself? You didn't take very long. You sure you managed to get clean?" 

"I think so. You want to lead the inspection, Snips?" 

She came over to the couch were he was already sitting and hesitated only slightly before sitting down next to him. "Maybe I do." 

It was hard not to look. Five years was a long time to go without _looking_ and she'd never been very good at not looking even back when it should have been _much easier_. She'd been a Jedi then... and attachments had been forbidden.

But neither of them were Jedi anymore and the attachment in Ahsoka's heart had done nothing but grow for the past five years, no matter the space between them. 

Besides, the open-chested robe look that Anakin had chosen was _unfair_ , especially with the way that it clung to the spots of his body that he hadn't dried completely off; the dark red robe clung to visible muscles as limply as Anakin's hair clung to his face and neck. 

"Well," Anakin murmured, his voice softer than Ahsoka had ever remembered it being during the   
War, "I wouldn't stop you." 

Ahsoka liked to think that in five years she'd gotten better at jumping head-first at her most impulsive thoughts... but the fact that she wound up in Anakin's lap a short five minutes after his invitation was probably a sign that she was wrong.

~  
There were many places her hands could travel, and part of Ahsoka wanted to explore all of them ( _maybe later_ the hopeful part of her that traveling the galaxy for five years had not quite killed whispered loudly in the back of her head.) 

But the first place her hands went to were the still-wet locks clinging to Anakin's skin. 

"You know," Ahsoka said conversationally as she tightened her legs around Anakin's waist, "I hear that touching human hair is not quite as intimate as touching a Togruta's montrals." 

Anakin's lips were on her chin as he laughed. "Must be why some former Padawan of mine used to casually fondle her Master's hair whenever he was injured!" 

"Hey! It wasn't every time!" Ahsoka protested and her voice squeaked in a very undignified manner as his hands slid underneath the back of her shirt. "It was one time. You almost died."

"Mmhmm." 

"Anyway, I didn't think you were awake." 

"Fondling me when I was unconscious? Terrible, Snips." 

She rolled her eyes, which was a feet when she wanted to just lean back and enjoy the feel of his hands on her skin. The contrast between the way his right and left hands felt on her skin made her impatient for his touch to proceed lower, but she'd missed arguing with him so much. It was an agonizing dilemma to have within her, and exactly as exasperating as her first time having Anakin Skywalker's fingers on her skin should be, she figured. "It wasn't fondling." 

"Uh huh. Is what you're doing to my hair _now_ fondling?" 

"No, but it could be." 

Ahsoka pulled her face away from his very dedicated mouth long enough to smirk at him; it was only fair to let your opponent know when a battle was about to begin in earnest. He leaned back to meet her gaze and Ahsoka felt twenty of Ryloth's native flying worms take flight in her stomach as she stared into those blue eyes. 

After all this time, it was that easy for him to affect her? 

Regardless, Ahsoka's hands didn't shake as they slipped through Anakin's rapidly drying curls. The mass of hair in her fingers was much longer than it had been during the War. It was darker, too. But the curls were no longer held back by sweat or dirt, and so they twined freely in Ahsoka's hands. She took her time, letting the strands wrap around her fingers. To her, human hair would always be a mystery - soft as the grass on the plains of Alderaan, but strong enough to withstand the firmest of grips. 

She was so focused on his hair that she wasn't expecting the first, startled moan that came out of Anakin's mouth. 

Ahsoka smiled at him indulgently. "Enjying my fondling?" 

"Yes," he said, and if it was more of a whine, Ahsoka pretended not to notice. 

Ahsoka rocked lightly against him, enjoying the hardness growing more persistent in his lap beneath her. The action caused him to tilt his head back, and his soft hair spilled all over the back of the couch. 

It really as a beautiful sight. Ahsoka readily doubled her efforts, combing her fingers through with renewed vigor once she saw Anakin's eyes flutter shut and felt the way his hands dug needfully into her waist. 

But she remained determined, until each unruly strand was tamed as well as it could be, and the cascade of curls were dry and bounced against his shoulders as though they had been groomed properly. 

It was then, after a husky _"Ahsoka"_ slipped out of him in place of the needy question that he wouldn't ask, that Ahsoka took pity on him. 

"During my tour, I didn't quite get to see the bedroom," she told him. "You want to help me out there, Skyguy?" 

He didn't even answer her; he simply lifted her up off the couch and strode towards the back of the apartment. 

"When did you get so tall?" he muttered as he laid her down onto the bed. "That would have been easier to do five years ago." 

Ahsoka simply laughed, and curled her fingers more tightly into his hair, ready to thoroughly mess up the grooming she’d so carefully done moments before.

~


End file.
